Wild One
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: After an atack Harry is left weak and thinking he's a monster he struggles to hide what he's become while ignoring his cravings.but someone has figured it out, can Harry retain his humanity long enough for Draco to convince him he's not in fact a monster
1. Prologue Bitten

**_If you would like to visit the story Wild One in it's native enviornment please follow the link below to my new website. _**

**_http:// www. starflowergem /w1_chapter_1 .html_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, he's securely fixed in Draco's arms._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Bitten**_

It was raining-no….raining wasn't a strong enough word to describe the torrents of water crashing through Surry on July 31.

Everyone was tucked safely in their homes, warmed by their electric heating and fake fires as they watched their favorite shows on the television.

Well…almost everyone. There was one young man out that night, having been ordered to complete all his chores despite the weather. He was certain this was some sort of twisted combination of a birthday present and a punishment for having been born.

He could hardly see the hand in front of his face because of the combined forces of the downpour and the encroaching night. Therefore it wasn't much of a surprise that he remained clueless to the danger he was in.

A shape, hardly discernable in the harsh weather, stood at the edge of the property-watching him with hungry black eyes.

The rogue vampire had thought he would be going hungry that night when he'd stumbled upon the boy, purely by accident. The child's sweet scent was completely consumed by the rain and that mask might have saved the child's life if he hadn't pricked himself on a thorn of the rosebush he was tending.

There was a brief spike of fresh blood in the air before it to was washed away. But it was enough to catch the night demon's attention.

Blood lust led the rogue to the wounded boy who was crouched down in the waterlogged flowerbed, desperately trying to save his aunts garden.

A blinding flash of light briefly illuminated the predator, but his intended victim was to busy to take note of his company. If he had the vampire would have truly been out of luck as the door was only feet away from him.

But he didn't need to worry about that because the boy continued on with his work-unaware.

Before another flash of light could endanger his chances of a full stomach once more, the vampire made his move. IN a matter of seconds he had the small form pinned to the side of the house.

The child didn't even have time to gasp before the vampires fangs tore into his vulnerable throat, and then he was paralyzed by the special venom that was released into his bloodstream-forced to stay awake and aware as the life was slowly drained from his body.

The rogue pulled free moments before the boy passed out.

He left him there, almost dead, as the rain washed away any traces of blood from the young, pale neck.

**_Review!_**


	2. Chapter 1 Harry

**_www. starflowergem .com/w1_chapter_2 .html_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco might kill me if I tried._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Harry**_

A dull throb in my neck and the chill of the pounding rain greeted me when I woke up. My mind was a foggy mess and it took a moment for what had happened to sink in.

The all consuming terror of the attack returned in a matter of moments and I forced myself to stand on trembling legs. I had to get inside the house, there was no telling when _that thing _would be back, and quite frankly I'd much rather face uncle Vernon's wrath then _that_ again.

It was a relief when my body obeyed my call and started toward the door. I would probably always fear that total lockdown I'd experienced just moments before. I hated that feeling of complete helplessness; powerless to do anything while that _leech_ drained my blood.

I knew I hadn't recovered yet; my body was still weak and felt so incredibly heavy.

I ignored it as I pushed open the door and slipped inside. Safe, I was safe now…it couldn't reach me here.

I know that technically that wasn't true, but I had to believe it was otherwise I might have had a complete breakdown-and that was unacceptable.

I didn't move for a long time, just leaning against the door with a blank mind. I was brought back to myself when uncle Vernon walked into the hallway.

"What are you doing lazing about in here for, boy? I won't have your aunt's beloved garden ruined because of your negligence. Now get back outside!" He yelled at me, his face rapidly turned a ghastly plum color.

I didn't really hear what he said anyway, my whole being focused on the pulse jumping at the base of his neck. I wasn't sure what was so fascinating about it, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

As strange as it may seem I could almost hear his pulse racing, the speed increasing with his anger. I don't know what happened, but there was a sudden spike of fear in the air and I vaguely wondered what had scared him.

It wasn't very important anyway, not when my vision was slowly turning red. Was I bleeding? I thought numbly…no, silly question, I'd just been attacked so of course I was bleeding.

Then the numbness overwhelmed me and sent me into oblivion.

When I came to next, I was curled up in my bed. The rain had stopped and sunlight was creeping into the room through the barred window.

It was strange because I couldn't remember going to bed at all.

There weren't any sounds in the house, either, so I assumed the Dursley's had gone out for the day.

Not that it really mattered; I'd still have to get all my usual chores done or face the consequences when they returned. That was not something I wanted to deal with, so I dragged myself out of bed and away from the comforting arms of sleep.

It wasn't until I reached the front room that I discovered the _real_ reason for the unusual stillness of the house. And with that revelation I was forcefully reminded of the events of the previous day.

My mind didn't want to wrap around what had obviously happened…_it _had come back.

There was no other reason for the three lifeless forms draped carelessly in that room. A part of me knew that wasn't the case, but the rest of me didn't want to admit that _I_ could have done _that_.

They looked like wax dolls, perfect replica's of my real family, frozen forever with their terror plain for everyone to see.

There was no blood, or other gore anywhere in site, though why should there be when _it_ lived on the blood of others.

When I couldn't take it any longer I left the room, my mind shying away from reality.

I spent the next few days avoiding the den, carrying on as if nothing had happened and the Dursley's were simply away for an undecided length of time. I had to keep the house and yard tidy or face uncle Vernon's wrath when they returned.

When I could no longer ignore the stench I dragged their bodies into the back yard-cloaked in night- and I burned them. I couldn't have those grotesque dolls in the house when the Dursley's came home.

It wasn't long after that that the thirst returned, but I refused to acknowledge it, instead I forced myself to eat _normal_ food. It tasted like cardboard, but it kept me alive and I was able to ignore the unwelcome thirst…if barely.

School was fast approaching and with it came a new fear.

I'd never been afraid of being around people before; then again I'd never wanted to drink blood before either. Both were unpleasant realities now.

I couldn't continue this twisted form of denial if I was to return to Hogwarts. It would be too dangerous, and I refused to subject my beloved school to the same fate as the Dursley's. Therefore I was forced to accept (however reluctantly) my new heritage.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 2 Draco

**_www. starflowergem .com/w1_chapter_3 .html_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...Draco would probably have a fit if I even tried.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Draco**_

The start of the school year has always been chaotic, yet it is a standing tradition in my family to visit Diagon alley together. My father would take a week off of his busy schedule, my mother would decline any and all social 'parties' and the entirety of the Malfoy household (houselves included) would prepare for the school year.

After a brief stop at Knockturn Alley to collect my usual supply of blood for the coming year from Borgin and Burkes, we would head into the shopping district of the wizarding world.

It was there that I first sensed it; and I wasn't the only one. The sudden stiffening of my father's shoulders and my mother's darting eyes informed me they had felt it as well.

There was a wild vampire in Diagon Alley. Its aura was young and my impression of it was wild-but not yet rogue.

My hair-jerk reaction was to search it out, I must find them! A hand on my shoulder froze me before I could even begin, "Do not open your mind Draconis." My father warned sternly; he knew me so well. But I couldn't fault him on it, nor could I fault his warning. We were in an area that wasn't particularly safe, there was no telling what could worm it's way past my shields if I were to even slightly hesitate.

Reluctantly I let the other vampire slip into the back of my mind. I would still be careful because very little provocation could turn a wild one rouge-and we had quite enough of those already.

I still wished that I could search them out though.

**_dmhpdmhpdm_**

As it turned out, nothing happened at Diagon Alley. The wild one left shortly before we did and the wizards remained oblivious.

I never expected to encounter the young vampire again as most newborn vampires turn rogue and leave society shortly after their turning.

It came as a surprise, therefore, when I felt the presence again on Hogwarts express.

Father wasn't there, so no one could tell me not to open my mind, and I don't think I would have listened anyway if they had. I could _help_ that wild one.

I'd never experienced the chaotic remains of the mind after a turning, but I was sure I could imagine it. If I could help them in any way, I would. Besides, it would be better then having a rogue running around campus.

I wasn't prepared to open my mind to the wild one, I realize that now. His mind was in such turmoil it left me dizzy, and the wall of chaos I encountered left me breathless.

Images of the boy's turning were overlapped by faces made of wax, fire, and more emotions then I cared to make out. The ones that really struck me was the confusion, despair, self loathing, and fear the boy was positively drowning in.

I quickly closed my mind again, gasping for breath. Perhaps father had more reasons for preventing my searching for the wild one then I had first thought.

It was then that I became aware of my classmates eyes on me.

I glared at them, sneering once for good measure. Pansy, who had been clutching my arm like it was a bloody teddy bear, quickly scooted away.

Satisfied with their reaction, I turned to the window. Everyone in my house knew of my temper and all were wary of it. I may not be so brazenly Gryffindor in my anger, but I wasn't a pushover either. There were reasons I was the 'Slytherin Ice Prince' after all.

Only a select few knew the cause of my temper, and they, above everyone else, worked hardest on keeping me calm.

A vampire's temper was legendary, especially a young vampire. I may not be as 'young' as a newly turned wild one, but for a vampire, 17 years was a mere baby.

**_dmhpdmhpdm_**

It wasn't until the next day that I steeled myself enough to brave opening my mind to the wild one again.

It was breakfast in the Great Hall and everyone was there. Cautiously I let one of my shield's drop.

He was thirsty. That was the first impression I got from him. The pulse of so many humans so close to him was torture in its purest form as he forced the human food into his body.

I could feel the tight reign he had on his vampiric nature, but it felt like he was wrestling with a dragon. It wouldn't be long until he was overwhelmed, and I needed to find him before that happened.

Breakfast was over quickly, but I kept my mind open and sent soothing caresses over the small link I'd created. I knew it wasn't enough to tame him, but it did calm him down some.

The link was broken and my shields automatically slammed back into place when I collided with someone.

My balance was still in tact, but I could feel the other person stumble. My arms swept out and wrapped securely around a slim waste and I pulled the person -a boy by the feel of him- against me.

In the moment it took the boy to regain his equilibrium I noticed how extraordinarily _thin_ the boy was. It couldn't be healthy.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled as he pulled out of my embrace, and there was a brief moment where I felt the urge to pull him back and shield him from the world.

The feeling was lost, however, when I got a good look at _who _the boy was.

"Potter?" I sneer, mostly out of habit.

I think what happened next surprised me more then having a wild vampire in Hogwarts had.

Potter _ignored _me.

Potter never ignores me! He might have turned down my offer of friendship, but I made bloody well _sure _that I was a part of his life. If I couldn't be his friend, I'd be his enemy; it was as simple as that.

I wasn't meant to be ignored. I'm a Malfoy, after all.

Yet Potter darted around me and vanished around the corner as if I didn't even exist.

I think I was in shock.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	4. Chapter 3 Harry

Harry

I wasn't quite sure what effects the sun would have on me now, after what I'd become. I knew the stories, of course, and I wasn't about to chance getting turned to dust just because I wasn't careful.

I needed to get my school things, though. So I waited until it was raining before I made my way to Diagon Alley fully cloaked and hooded.

I think the goblins might have known I wasn't human anymore, but they didn't say anything, so I couldn't be certain.

The Malfoys were there, but they didn't see me as I skirted around them and slipped into the bookstore. Even though I was out of the rain, I kept my hood up; I was having enough trouble controlling myself as it was, and the last thing I needed was to be mobbed.

The alley wasn't very busy, probably because of the weather, and for that I was grateful. Fewer people meant that there was a smaller chance of me losing my hold on the hunger that was now constantly burning in my stomach.

"Do you have any books on vampires?" I asked the clerk softly- it had been a while since I last spoke and I sounded different, even to my own ears.

The man looked at me with an arched eyebrow and I quickly added, "I have to do a report on them for school."

He seemed to buy that excuse and led me to the back of the store. I selected one that looked informative, and quickly picked out the rest of my course books before leaving the shop.

It wasn't long after that that I headed home.

School would be started up again and I was torn between disappointment and relief when Ron told me he wasn't allowed to have friends over. Apparently the twins had played a nasty prank on him involving a spider, a candle, and a muggle cheerleading pompom… I didn't ask.

Whatever Ron had done to the twins in retaliation must have been truly something because Molly had never refused to allow me to visit as punishment before.

It was okay, though, since I wasn't sure I was ready to face them yet. I couldn't help but wonder what they would think of me now. The thought of them rejecting me was more frightening than I could have ever imagined.

I spent my remaining summer vacation reading up on vampires. I wasn't very encouraged by what I read either.

Vampires, as it turns out, are more dangerous than werewolves, and are often hunted down by Aurors.

So, does that make me an outlaw?

The more I learned about what I'd become, the more resolved I was that I wouldn't give in. I wouldn't tell anyone either. I'd act as if nothing had changed.

dmhpdmhpdm

But something had changed, and even if no one else noticed it, I did.

It was impossible to ignore, since Platform 9 3/4 was very crowded and the close proximity to so many people was causing my senses to go haywire. I could hear their heartbeats, and it was like music that both excited and relaxed me. It made my own heart dance in my chest in what could only be anticipation, which confused me greatly. I was a vampire, right? And vampires are the 'living dead', correct? So why, in the name of Merlin, was my heart still beating?

I looked for information in the book I bought, but it made no mention of 'dead' or 'undead', or even 'alive'. Not one measly little word.

Then biggest trial was yet to come, however. Soon after I arrived at the platform, I was engulfed in a familiar warm embrace. My face was pressed against the person's neck and I could feel my fangs tingle (well, I guess it was really my gums tingling as my fangs elongated, but at the time I couldn't care less).

Before I could do something I would later regret, I tore myself away from Hermione and took two large steps back, covering my mouth with my hand, "Sorry Hermione, I've been sick lately and don't want you to catch it." I knew it was a lame excuse, but she didn't seem to see past it.

dmhpdmhpdm

I realized soon after arriving that school was a mistake. Dinner was painful, socializing was impossible, and curfew was pure torture.

Long after my roommates had slipped into the realm of shadows. I lay awake. The sound of so many heartbeats close by kept me awake. I wanted so badly to give in and just take a sip. No one had to ever know. I could control myself, I could!

That was a lie and not a very good one either. I knew I couldn't control my thirst any more than Hagrid could control Norbert's fire-breath, but I _wanted_ to believe I could.

Besides, if I gave in now, I might as well turn myself into the Ministry. I wanted nothing to do with vampirism. I would not let myself become a monster.

This revelation didn't make my night any easier, and when everyone began to get up and get ready for class, I still hadn't gotten any sleep.

Breakfast was a chore; the food I used to love held no appeal for me any longer. And what I did want I couldn't have.

No, that was wrong; I didn't want to have it, but my body was craving it.

I didn't talk to anyone, mainly because my teeth hurt and I was afraid someone would accidentally see my fangs. And wouldn't that be a wonderful little surprise for the school?

It would be so easy to drink my fill. All I had to do was pivot in my seat just a bit, lean forward, and sink my fangs into the neck of the person sitting next to me.

Wait….my fangs? Was I already so far gone that thoughts such as those were normal? I shouldn't be used to having fangs; the thought shouldn't even be crossing my mind let alone so easily.

I groaned and lay my head in my arms. My claws, another change that should not have taken place, bit into my palms as I fisted my hands. To be honest I was a bit surprised that no one had noticed the claws as they were rather obvious.

Then again, 'oblivious' just might be a required trait of being a Gryffindor.

Absently, I brought my hand to my lips and lapped at the wounds I'd created. The minute the blood touched my tongue, I froze. I had not just done what I thought I had.

I yanked my hand away and proceeded to rub it against my pants as if it were soiled, and my eyes darted around to make sure no one had noticed my momentary slip.

A warm wave of relief washed over me and I calmed down again. Well, about as calm as I ever was.

Before I knew it, breakfast was over and I began to trail behind my two friends as they headed to class.

Apparently I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going because the next thing I knew I had connected with something very solid. I knew instantly that it was another person, but it could have been a brick wall for all the difference it made.

Caught off guard as I was, I ended up stumbling backwards. I knew I wasn't going to be able to right myself in time, and mentally prepared myself for my inevitable meeting with the floor.

It never happened. Much to my surprise, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me against a very male body. My mind went blank as I found myself surrounded by a heady, masculine scent, and my face was pushed into a very inviting neck (yeah that seemed to be happening far too often for my peace of mind).

The tingling in my fangs became a dull throb and I quickly extracted myself from his embrace. "Sorry," I mumbled, not even bothering to look up as I wrestled with the overwhelming panic that had seized me quite suddenly at the other boys close proximity.

"Potter?" An all too familiar voice rang out and I almost groaned despite myself. Of course, it just had to be Malfoy.

I didn't want to fight, with him or anyone; there was too big a risk that my already thin control would snap under the added strain.

So I did the only thing I could: I left.

* * *

**_Review_**


	5. Chapter 4 Draco

**_www. starflowergem .com/w1_chapter_5 .html_**

**_Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, I think Draco might have bought him in an auction already and I sadly cannot compete with so much unbelievable wealth._**

**

* * *

****_Chapter 4  
Draco_**

I spent the next couple days trying to pinpoint the wild vampire, but he remained irritatingly illusive. Even in the Great Hall during meal times, when everyone was in the same room, I still couldn't locate him. Nor was I able to pick him out of any of my classes. It was as if he was everywhere at once and it was driving me crazy.

I was becoming increasingly irritable due to my lack of success in locating him, so I eventually decided I'd have to find him the hard way.

It was at dinner on the first Friday after school commenced that I began my list.

It couldn't be someone I associated with on a regular basis, so all of Slytherin was out. Besides, if one of them had been turned they would have come to either me or Severus (who in turn would come to me) right away. That left over three fourths of the school as candidates.

The person would likely try to spend as much time alone as possible, so most of Gryffindor was out, though I did make a quick scan of that table anyway (to be on the safe side).

For some reason my eyes were drawn to the Golden Boy, and I spent a few minutes puzzling over him. Something was up; he may have been sitting in his usual place at the boisterous house table but he wasn't participating in the conversation or any of the surrounding shenanigans at all.

There was something very wrong with that picture, especially after what he was doing finally sunk in. Potter was staring down at his plate and listlessly pushing his food around.

No, I couldn't think about him now. I had to finish my list. Even so, my eyes were repeatedly drawn back to the boy throughout the meal. It was vaguely surprising to realize that he wasn't eating. I saw him raise his fork to his lips a total of four times in roughly an hour (yes, I was counting).

Perhaps he was ill?

Not that it was any concern of mine anyway - I had more important matters to attend to.

It took an additional two days before I was satisfied with my list. Fortunately, it was relatively short.

The most likely person I had found was my new defense teacher (though I never once questioned why a full-grown man that had been newly bitten didn't seek help). He was a gaunt man in his late twenties with dark brown hair, sallow skin, and an unreadable expression in his eyes. He never spoke much, even in class (which did make me wonder how he obtained his position and why he would even want to be a teacher in the first place).

I never saw him outside of class and meals and he avoided physical contact at all costs. Either he was the wild one, or he was seriously disturbed.

I would find out soon enough, because my next step was a confrontation. I wasn't sure exactly what I would say to him, but it had to be done.

It was after dinner that I finally made my way to his rooms. I would have confronted him after class, but I wasn't positive how long I would need.

The hallways were empty, causing shadows to jump and twitch.

I wasn't expecting to run across any other students so close to curfew, so I almost missed seeing the small form crouched at the base of the wall.  
I paused, staring down at the dark form, unsure for a moment if it was even a person.

They were breathing though, and I could see their outline almost perfectly. They had their knees drawn up to their chest, locked in place by the arms wrapped around them. A dark head of messy hair lay on the drawn up knees and the pale column of their throat were illuminated by the dim light.  
That was quite the tempting sight, that was, but I disregarded the tingle in my teeth as my thirst made itself known, and knelt down in front of the person. "Hey, you can't sleep out here," I said, my Head Boy instincts kicking in.

Sluggishly the dark head lifted and the persons face was revealed to me. "Potter?" I asked in disbelief, uneasy with those hollow green eyes staring into me. It was extremely disconcerting to see such a dead expression in those usually fiery eyes.

"Hmn…" He cocked his head to the side and it looked as though it took a moment for him to realize who I was... which disturbed me even further.

"Malfoy?" He shook his head as if to clear it, "What time is it?"

The lack of hostility in his voice was almost as troubling as those lifeless emerald orbs, and I wasn't sure how to respond to it. "Close to eleven." I admitted, though I wasn't sure why, "You had better get back to you're dorm before I decide to deduct points."

He didn't seem to hear me, and proceeded to lay his head back down. Just what was wrong with Hogwarts's perfect little prodigy?

Seeing my rival look so defeated snapped something inside me and my eyes narrowed on him, "Just what is wrong with you, Potter?" I growled harshly. "You're not dead, so snap out of it."

I don't know what I had expected when I said that, but whatever it was, it not the response I received. For some reason, Potter started laughing. Only, it wasn't the pleasant kind of laugh expected of the beloved Boy-Who-Lived. No, it was a bitter, cold laugh that bordered on hysterical. I could only stare at him in stunned silence.

What exactly had I said to cause such a reaction? Replaying my words in my mind, I still couldn't see what I'd said to warrant such a response.

"Come on Potter, up you get," I said, ignoring the insane chuckles still issuing from his lips as I pulled him to his feet. As much as I'd like out of this alarming situation, I couldn't just leave him like that. He was the perfect victim for a wild vampire, which I knew all too well.

I'm not sure what it was about him that drew me, but I'd always wanted him. Sometimes the thirst was so strong that I could almost taste his sweet blood on my tongue.

It was one of the reasons I antagonized him so often. When he became angry his heartbeat rocketed and it was like a siren's call to me. I couldn't get enough of that sweet torture, even knowing I could never have him. He was about as 'off-limits' as a person could get.

I wasn't the only one so affected by the boy either. I'd spoken to many a vampire and werewolf alike that had heard the call of his blood but were forced to restrain themselves and the number of rogue vampires in the Forbidden Forest had increased tenfold since he started attending Hogwarts.

His blood drew us like Honeydukes drew third year students on their first trip to Hogsmead. It was nearly impossible to ignore a siren's call like that; and if I wasn't allowed to have a taste of him, then there was no way I'd let some wild one have at him.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I demanded, trying to distract myself from how he was leaning against me for support and the way his face had fallen into the crook of my neck, and how his pulse raced beneath my fingers. Why was his heart beating so fast anyway? That wasn't normal, and I doubted it was healthy.

"Couldn't sleep." He admitted, much to my surprise, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Bloody Merlin, I'd hoped he was too messed up to notice the lack of angry words passing between us. "Don't be delusional Potter, I'm not being nice to you. I'm simply doing my job as Head Boy." It was a shallow excuse, but I hoped it would suffice. "Why can't you sleep?" It was out before I was even aware the question was forming in my mind. I truly hate my curiosity sometimes.

Those empty ivy eyes stared at me for a long moment (didn't he ever blink?). Then he simply shrugged. "You wouldn't understand," he mumbled into my shoulder.  
I said nothing to that and we finished our walk in silence. After he'd slipped inside his dorm, I made my way back down to the dungeons.

**dmhpdmhpdm**

My list slowly deteriorated over the next few weeks until I was back at square one.

As you can probably imagine, I was not happy about this. Every idea that I had resulted in a dead end and I was becoming increasingly peeved.

I wasn't the only one, either. My wild one was only becoming more agitated as time passed, and his thirst was growing daily. I was impressed by his self-restraint as it was unheard of for a newly born vampire to suppress their thirst so well, or for so long.

That was what made me decide to contact my father. I only had enough blood to support myself, and as soon as I found my wild one I knew he would definitely need blood.

Potter was also acting up. I wasn't sure what had happened, but he'd had some sort of row with his friends and wasn't talking to them anymore.

He also wasn't eating. I didn't know what had caused his anorexia, but it was starting to concern me.

It wasn't any of my business, of course, but he was my rival. If anything was going to be his undoing, it was going to be me.

Only, I didn't know what to do about it, and no one else even seemed to notice.

I would have informed one of the professors, but they probably wouldn't believe me. Either that, or they'd think I'd caused it in some way.

I was completely out of ideas, both for Potter and my wild one. Hopefully Father would know what to do.

* * *

**_Review_**


	6. Chapter 5 Harry

**_www. starflowergem .com/w1_chapter_6 .html_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_Chapter 5 _**

**_Harry_**

I hate the spotlight; having everyone's eyes on me is something I had never been able to get used to. At the Dursleys' I was nothing more than a shadow and the better I fulfilled my role, the less likely it was that I'd get into trouble.

Trying to adapt to the change of living in obscurity to life in the wizarding world has always been a bit overwhelming, but it is especially so now. After becoming... what I've become, I wanted even more to be able to return to my anonymous state and be forgotten, but they won't let me.

Everywhere I went I was flanked by a crowd of yammering teenagers, which was not only grating on my oversensitive ears, but also on my stressed nerves. They teased me with their close proximity and constant touches, and I was becoming hard-pressed to restrain myself.

It scared me. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but it was becoming more and more difficult. I desperately wanted them to leave me alone, but I didn't say anything lest they became suspicious.

I found myself wondering what the ministry did when it captured a vampire. I had been trying for some time to find out, but I couldn't find the information anywhere. It was not like I could just ask Hermione either, as she had always been far too clever and I wasn't ready for the consequences of being discovered.

I knew it would happen eventually as I was not naive enough to believe otherwise, but the longer my condition went unnoticed, the better.

My friends may have always surrounded me, but that's not what truly had me worried. Malfoy was watching me, and those sharp grey eyes missed nothing. He was the one I feared the most, other than myself.

There was no telling what he'd do when he found out, and that scared me too.

Apparently, my famous Gryffindor bravery had deserted me.

I'd started spending more and more time away from the tower and my friends, but it wasn't doing much good. I still had to sleep there and that was when my temptation was the strongest.

Apparently I'd been 'neglecting' my friends long enough because Ron confronted me about it, and it wasn't very pretty.

I had returned to the tower shortly before curfew and was heading towards the stairs when I found my path blocked by my best mate. It would have been so easy to remove him (there were so many things I could have done to make him move), but I didn't attempt to do so.

"Yes, Ron?" I asked politely, though my voice was noticeably strained. My eyes had traveled to the pulse in his neck of their own accord and I had to tear them away in order to meet his gaze.

"Want to play a round of chess with me?" His voice was overly cheerful, but his eyes were wary.

"I'm tired Ron, maybe later." I moved to go around him, but he didn't budge, just crossed his arms over his chest and snorted.

"I just bet you're tired. What exactly do you do all night? Because you never sleep."

_I daydream about sinking my fangs into your neck and bleeding you and everyone in the vicinity dry._ I don't say that out loud, of course, but I couldn't stop the thought.

"That's none of your business Ron," I replied blandly.

He swore at me, and started yelling about friends and secrets and I was not exactly sure what else because his rush of temper increased his pulse and it was the only thing I could hear.

"I don't have to deal with this," I forced myself to say past the fangs making their home in my mouth. Pivoting, I headed back out again.

"Where are you going, Harry? It's after curfew." That was Hermione, and I could hear Ron spluttering in the background.

I simply shrugged and stepped back into the hall.

_dmhpdmhpdm_

Returning to the tower once everyone was asleep was a mistake. I wasn't not sure what triggered it, but the minute I stepped inside my vision bled and my mind blacked out.

A small part of me was aware I was heading up the stairs and that I had entered the first room I came to: the first year dorms.

Their steady heartbeats kept me in a trance as my fangs grew and I glided towards the first sleeping child.

I crawled onto the bed next to the boy and sank down to burry my face in his neck. It only took me a moment of searching to find the perfect spot before my fangs descended and blood filled my mouth.

The tang of the crimson liquid on my tongue was what woke me, I believe. My whole body froze and I could feel blood dripping from my lips and onto the pillow as well as drag a crimson line down the boy's neck.

My hands curled into fists as my mind was screaming at what I'd just done. Once I was free of my shock, I carefully removed myself from the bed.

I was trembling, and my eyes were fixed on the red stain on the sheets. I had to get out of there, but I couldn't leave him like that-evidence of my moment of weakness.

I cleaned him up quickly and carefully-watching as the wounds in his neck healed over-before I fled the room.

I wasn't sure why he hadn't woken and I was grateful that he hadn't, but that didn't change anything. I had attacked someone.

It had started; I was becoming a monster.

This left me with little choice. I could not return to the tower again.

I would find some empty classroom and stay there. The less contact I had with people, the better. I even contemplated leaving the school permanently, but I couldn't quite bring myself to do it.

_dmhpdmhpdm_

My moment of weakness seemed to have made my thirst become stronger and I was struggling, not only with myself, but with my classes.

I was distracted, and thirsty, and I hadn't slept in what felt like years. Naturally this had a negative effect on my academic performance. To say my professors were angry was an understatement, and if Hermione could have gotten her hands on me I would have been subjected to a multitude of lectures, I was sure.

I avoided the tower at all costs, not even returning to sleep. My tolerance for normal food was at an all-time low and if I could get away with it I would skip out on the Great Hall as well. I hadn't spoken with Ron or Hermione since the fight, if you could even call it that, and I felt guilty every time I saw the first year I'd bitten. Luckily, he didn't seem as though he was suffering any adverse effects from coming into contact with my fangs.

When everyone else was safely tucked into their beds, I roamed the corridors until I grew tired of my mindless wanderings and slid down to sit at the base of a wall in some random corridor. It had become habit by then as I laid my head on my knees and tried my hardest not to think; any subject was too painful.

It was during one of these moments that I must have done an even better job at clearing my mind than usual because I never heard the footsteps moving in my direction from down the hall. I only noticed when the person knelt in front of me.

"You can't sleep out here," a familiar voice drawled. "You need to go back to your dorm." While the voice was familiar, the tone he used was not.

I raised my head and locked eyes with my blond rival. There was a brief flash of surprise in his eyes that was echoed in his voice when he gasped, "Potter?"

I felt like rolling my eyes but I felt too lethargic.

"Hmm." I murmured, my head tilting as I watched the play of moonlight in his hair. I didn't know why, but it was fascinating. "Malfoy, what time is it?" I asked, though I didn't really expect an answer.

He was eyeing me strangely, not that I really cared, "It's close to eleven." He replied, startling me with his cooperation. I wondered if he'd be so cooperative if I had my fangs buried in his neck. The thought didn't disgust me as much as it really should have. "You need to get back to your dorm before I decide to take points away."

I couldn't have cared less about the points, and I certainly didn't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower. So I decided my best course of action would be to ignore him.

He didn't seem fond of my choice, though, because in the next moment he was raging at me. "Just what is wrong with you, Potter?" His voice was low and dangerous and sent thrills through my body, "You're not dead, so snap out of it."

It wasn't all that funny, but the irony of those words, coming from Malfoy of all people, had me laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I wondered what he would do if he knew just how wrong he was. I may have still been walking around, but for all intents and purposes I was dead.

My reaction seemed to have bothered him if the look he was giving me was any indication. He chose to ignore it and grabbed my arm instead, hauling me to my feet, "Come on, Potter, up you get."

I had half a mind to tell him no and to bugger off, but I stamped the urge firmly into the ground. If I did that I know we'd end up fighting, and I couldn't afford that kind of recklessness for the same reason I couldn't before.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" he demanded, his voice hard but lacking the usual icy quality that was usually present when he addressed me.

My head was once again firmly resting against his neck, but the scent of his skin and the steady pulse of his blood somehow relaxed me instead of exciting me as usual. "Couldn't sleep." I murmured against his neck, resisting the urge to nuzzle against him. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway?" I asked in an attempt to distract myself.

I felt him flinch under me, although I probably wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been so close. "Don't be delusional, Potter. I'm not being nice to you; I'm doing my job as head boy."

_Yeah, right, _I thought._ I didn't know that being Head Boy meant that you had to escort you're schoolboy rival back to his bed while practically carrying him_. Even as distracted as I may have been, I still had enough presence of mind to notice how much I was leaning on him. "Why can't you sleep?"

And that _really_ wasn't any of his business. I replied with a brief shrug, "You wouldn't understand." Of that, I was sure - no one could possibly understand.

We parted ways once we reached the dorms and I was forced to go inside, but that didn't mean I had to return to my bed; I decided to crash on the couch instead.

With the strange lethargy brought on by Malfoy's presence absent, all of my previous concerns and fears began to return. I was more at peace than I had been in a long time, though, and it was vaguely surprising to find myself easily slipping into my dreams.

The next morning, however, I was awake and gone before the rest of the house even began to stir. It was for the best, really; if only I could have convinced the lonely ache in my heart of that.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	7. Chapter 6 Draco

**_www. starflowergem .com/w1_chapter_9 .html_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Draco_**

My visit with my godfather was very...insightful. Apparently, Hogwarts's staff was not aware of the wild vampire hiding within Hogwarts.

"You're sure, Draco?" The potions master asked briskly when I'd informed him.

"Of course I am," I snapped, slightly offended by his lack of faith in me.

"And he hasn't turned rogue yet? Amazing." I had to admit, I was a little amazed myself. I'd expected a few attacks by now, but there wasn't even a hint of a rumor of anything strange.

As amazing as that was, it was also very worrying. The longer he held off feeding, the worse it would be when he finally lost control.

"And what did you want me to do about it?" My godfather demanded next.

"All I want you to do is call my father. Tell him I need more blood, what I have isn't nearly enough for two." I explain.

His obsidian eyes narrow, "You're not planning on confront him on your own are you?"

I turn a glare on him, "What do you want me to do, Severus? I can't just leave him alone."

His eyes soften a little, "Draco, I know this must be difficult for you, but-"

I interrupted him angrily, not wanting to hear what I know he was going to say. "You don't know how I feel, and don't pretend to try to understand. I won't leave him alone. Not this time."

"Draco, he's not-"

"I know he's not! But that doesn't change anything. He's still wild and if I don't help him he'll go rogue. I _won't_ let that happen."

"There are other people who can do that."

"Oh?" I sneer sarcastically, "And who would that be, you? Dumbledore? Even if by some miracle you do find him, what will you do? Turn him into the ministry? They'd kill him."

He knew I was right, and that was only _if_ they managed to locate him. Despite his appearance, my godfather was very much human, so the only way he'd be able to find my wild one would be if the vampire attacked him.

The professor's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat, "Very well Draco, I'll inform your father."

I nodded stiffly before exiting the room.

dmhpdmhpdm

My father arrived in time for a late breakfast the next morning. He met me in the common room, where he turned over the extra blood, no questions asked, before we headed into the Great Hall.

I knew it wouldn't be long before he brought up the wild one. And I was right. We were just starting up the staircase when he brought the subject to light.

"Severus told me you needed more blood; he never mentioned the presence of another vampire in the school." I knew it was a question, despite the phrasing.

"We don't know who he is...he's still wild."

Father shot me a surprised look, "How long-?"

I shrug tightly, "I don't know how long it's been since he last fed, but he's refrained from doing so since entering Hogwarts." I paused, uncertain if I should continue or not, "I think it's the same one from this summer."

He shot me another surprised look, before his silver eyes narrowed in much the same way as Severus' had earlier, "You didn't mind-touch with him did you?" His voice was suspicious and I avoided his eyes. "Draco!" He snapped out my name sharply, "You know how dangerous that can be with a wild one."

"I know father." I said, not wanting to hear another lecture. We'd just opened the doors to the great hall and I was going to continue with our conversation when I collided with someone.

Automatically my arms wrap around a slim waist to prevent the person from stumbling backwards. This situation felt eerily familiar, and that feelling was backed up when I locked eyes with hollow green orbs. "Potter!" He was even paler then last time I saw him and he was beginning to look gaunt so I suspected he hadn't been eating. I'd been so concerned about my wild one's eating habits that I'd forgotten Potter's problem all together. Now he had me worried, he felt so frail in my arms, as if he might break into a thousand peaces at any moment.

"Draco." My father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly released the boy, though reluctantly.

At my father's words, Potter's eyes flashed to him. "You!" He hissed, taking a step away from us, "what are you doing here?"

I was in shock. It was impossible... Potter was...from the way my father started next to me he must have seen as well. Stupid thought, of course he had noticed. Potter had just hissed, and not a normal human imitation; no he'd done a full-out-cornered-vampire hiss.

"I see." Father said, his voice monotone, before reaching out to take Potter's arm. "You'll have to come with us, Potter."

The Gryffindor snarled, revealing fang, and wrenched his arm away. His eyes were bleeding into black and I knew he was close to snapping. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Unfortunately father and I were not the only one's to witness Potter's display of fang. Panic spread through the students like a disease - since that was just what the wild one needed.

The combined forces of the racing heartbeats and the fear permeating the air pushed all rational thought from the boy's mind. But instead of turning on the student body like I had feared he would, he fled the room.

I ignored my father's call as I raced after him. He would have to feed soon, and I couldn't let him choose some random student. Unfortunately I didn't have any of the vials of blood my father had purchased with me, and that narrowed my options considerably.

Catching him was easy enough once he left the castle. He was weak, hungry, and scared; while I was a perfectly healthy_ experienced _vampire.

The minute my arms wrapped around him he went limp. I gathered him into my arms and retreated to my rooms.

Once I was settled comfortably on my bed with Potter curled in my lap, I pushed his head to my neck. His eyes were completely black and I knew he was too far gone to feed from anything else.

I felt a tentative lick on my neck, directly above my pulse, before his fangs sank into my skin. I suppressed a groan at the sensation, my arms tightened around him unconsciously.

This was an experience usually reserved for mated couples, and I could see why now. It was such an intensely intimate experience-sharing my blood with a fellow vampire.

But I didn't have many options at the moment, and besides...part of me _wanted _to do this.

When I felt my blood reach the level of 'dangerously low' I gently detached him from my neck. He gave the most beautiful little mew of protest at the loss, that I almost felt guilty.

Almost.

After his thirst was somewhat sated, he fell asleep, resting his head against my chest.

I was exhausted from my loss of blood and I knew he wouldn't be awake for a while yet, so I allowed myself to follow him into sleep.

dmhpdmhpdm

When I woke up it was to find a large pare of jade eyes blinking down at me. Sometime durinng my sleep I'd slid down on the bed and I was now laying on my back with Potter laying on my chest, although his arms were holding him aloft so we weren't touching.

"Why did you let me do that to you?" He demanded, though he didn't sound angry, just confused.

"You were starving yourself, Potter; if I hadn't fed you, you would have gone rogue and attacked another student. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Why not? And what's a rogue?"

"A rogue is a vampire who attacks humans. They have no respect for the Vampiric Laws and are little more then brainless animals." I said, deciding to tackle the easier question first. "As for my reasons, I wasn't about to let my wild one slip though my fingers."

"_Your_ wild one?" He asked incredulously.

That was a good question, since when had the wild one -Potter- become mine? When had I laid claim to him? I honestly couldn't remember, yet there was no denying it...Potter was mine.

Lazily, I wrapped my arm around his waist and pull him down until he was laying flat against my chest. He made a small noise of protest, but that was his only form of objection. Was he enjoying our close proximity as much as I?

When he decided I wasn't going to be answering that particular query, he posed a different question, "how do you know so much about this?"

Ah, now that question I could answer, "I'm a vampire, that's how." Simple, right?

His shocked gasp said otherwise and he was once again perched above me, gazing down. "But how? You're' nothing like _him_. As much of a jerk as you can be, your not a _monster_."

_Him_? _Monster?_ Was he perhaps speaking about his Sire? Again I pulled him back down and let my heartbeat sooth him, "I was born a vampire." I explained, "It's a trait that's passed down the Malfoy lines."

"So is that why you're not a rogue? Because you were born this way?"

"I suppose that's part of the reason," I acquiesced.

To my surprise Potter's head nuzzled down into my chest and his voice, when he spoke, was muffled. "I don't want to become a monster."

My arms wrapped more securely around him at this little admission, and I was surprised to discover he was trembling violently, "You won't become a monster, Harry, I promise." He looked up into my eyes, his eyes dark and a swirl of emotions.

"How can you know? I wasn't born a vampire, I'll turn rogue eventually."

I cupped his cheek and kept our eyes locked, "I won't let you become rogue, Harry. Right now you're still wild: halfway between a rogue and being like me. I can tame your hunger and keep your sanity intact. I won't let you become a monster, so don't worry."

We stared at each other for a long time before he nodded and settled back against my chest. His voice drifted up to me moments later. "Why do you care so much if I become a rogue or not?"

Ah, that was a tricky question, and one that brought up painful memories. "Did you know I had a little brother?" I asked softly. When he shook his head negatively, I was not surprised; it wasn't well known. "I was only five at the time, and I adored him. He used to follow me around as if I was the sun and he the moon. There was an attack on the manor and he was stolen away. We looked for him everywhere. It wasn't until a week later that he was found."

I took a deep breath, hoping that it would calm my racing heart and kept my voice from breaking. The tingling in my fangs alerted me to the fact that I needed to feed and so did Harry. I quickly summoned two vials of blood from my stores and poured them into the goblet on my night table and proceeded to share them with Harry (who obeyed the silent command to feed, though obviously reluctantly). "Vampires under the age of seven years old can also be considered 'wild'. It takes very little to turn one rogue. A week without blood was too much for a three-year-old. He was found by the ministry and immediately 'put down' like a rabid dog. We didn't now until an auror showed up on our doorstep almost two days after he was dead."

When I stopped talking, I was surprised to find Potter wrapped around me like a bloody security blanket. Despite myself I smiled slightly down at him and ran my fingers through his silky locks, touched by his obvious concern.

"How are you going to keep me from turning rogue?" Harry asked, "Your father-"

"Doesn't have any say in the matter." I cut in firmly, and I could feel him smiling against my chest. "I can be every bit as stubborn as he, and mother will be on our side in this. First I have to get you out of Hogwarts. Being surrounded by so many humans must be very difficult for you."

"Where will we go?"

Well, that was a silly question. "Malfoy Manor." Where else? He stiffened slightly in my arms and I absently began to rub his back.

"What about Voldemort?" Oh, my brave little Harry.

"What about Voldemort?" I ask back, "As long as you're with me he wont touch you...and I don't plan to ever let you go, my little wild one."

"Will I ever get to finish school?" Was his next question, but I read the other unspoken questions hidden beneath.

"When you can better control yourself we'll come back. And I'm sure you're friends will send you all the letters and care packages you could ever hope for."

Harry giggled slightly. "Ron's not going to like this one bit." No, I did not think he would. Lifting his head up, Harry smiled at me, revealing a nice pare of ivory fangs. "Alright, I'll go with you."

As if he ever had a choice.

* * *

**_Review!_**


End file.
